SCARE ME SERIES: BAD KIDS DON'T GO TO SUMMER CAMP
by Timm Lindsey
Summary: SUMMER CAMP HAS TO BE WORST, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT IS INHABITED WITH WEREWOLVES; OR AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT SARA THINKS. STRANGE THINGS ARE GOING ON AT CAMP SHELLEY AND SARA IS DETERMINED TO FIND A WAY TO ESCAPE. BUT BE CAREFUL, THE MONSTERS ARE CLOSER THAN YOU THINK!
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be the worst summer ever!

I can't believe my parents are even considering sending me to a summer camp for misbehaved children. I know, I know… you are probably wondering, " _What did you do? Did you steal from the store or rob a bank?_ Eh… not exactly, the reason why I'm being forced to go to summer camp is because I cheated on my English test, lied about it, and failed it anyways.

You see I'm not the most popular girl in the school, in fact half of my class didn't know my name until last week. I'm more of a bookworm, so when it comes to making friends… I'm the last person anyone would want to hang out with, but like I mentioned, that was all until last week.

My parents are both ashamed and disappointed in me. However, I think my dad is even more so than my mom. He keeps lecturing me and it is super annoying. "I don't understand what goes through your head sometimes, Sara! Seriously, what's wrong with you? You need to be more considerate about your actions, because if you keep pulling stunts like you did, your future won't be a good one! Do you see this magnificent car? Do you think I got this by misbehaving?" Dad angrily said as he cleaned off the left side window with a checkered patterned handkerchief from his work overalls. But before I could even answer he interrupted with "No, I had to work my behind off! Nothing in this world is easy, you need to straighten up! That's why I'm sending you to Camp Shelley. They'll show you! You'll see! You're going to wish that you never misbehaved in your life!" I sarcastically thought to myself _, I highly doubt that this so called camp will do anything. Especially if it's anything like what my dad was trying to say. I don't even see why he cares! The only thing he cares about is that stupid, ugly red car of his. I swear he loves that car more than he loves me._


	2. Chapter 2

The drive there was absolutely unbearable! Seriously, I mean who still listens to the old 80's pop songs anymore? Of course… my dad does. He literally sang off key and did his weird car dance. Don't worry, I won't scar your imagination by trying to explain what that is. The only way I managed to cope was by closing my eyes and repeating, " _This can't be real, it must be a dream."_

Before I knew it, I woke up to the cheerful shriek of my dad saying "There it is! Camp Shelley, we are here!" Dad pulled the car over to the side of the road to get a breath of fresh air before continuing on to the camp. I too got out the car, after fumbling with the jammed door handle. With nomadic eyes, I searched the area but couldn't see anything except trees for miles. _Where is this camp that my dad said was only a few miles away? I don't see anything and come to think of it, we are farther away from the city than I thought._ "Come on Sara, we've got to meet the counselors before it gets dark," said my dad.

We got back in the car and continued driving deeper into the rugged trail. An hour had passed and what had first felt like a short road began to feel like an endless valley. Before I was able to reach a high state of boredom, I was consumed by a thought of relief. I finally began seeing cabins within the edges of the forest and trail. My curiosity had gotten the best of me as I looked out the window and examined what I was able to see. The cabins, in which the majority of them looked older than my dad, were fairly tarnished and didn't look too safe to sleep in. Each cabin was painted in a dull, ocean-like blue. The trims of the windows and doors were painted granny smith green but it looked as if it were well over do for a repainting.

We drove by a sign that looked as if it used to say Camp Shelley, but due to majority of the words being covered by moss, it was hard to tell. "Dad, do I have to stay here?" I pleaded in disgust. Seconds after realizing he was ignoring me, he yelled, "There it is!" We stopped in front of a cabin that resembled the others along the trail. The only difference was the sign on the front door that read _Counselor's Den._ "I'm going to go in for a second," dad exclaimed "Look around if want, you might find something you like." He got out the car and closed the door then pulled out his handkerchief from his right pocket and proceeded to wipe the door handle. He placed the handkerchief back in his pocket and gave me a "thumbs-up". I rolled my eyes and began to explore the area while my dad went into the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Strolling through woods, I felt a cool breeze of wind as it grazed against the left side of my face. The sounds of nature and the leaves crushing under my sneakers filled my ears with an odd sensation as I looked around. I closed my eyes to embrace the moment of silence and at that moment, I heard an unusual noise in the bushes. My first thought was that it could have been a small animal roaming through the woods, therefore I continued walking. Suddenly, a howl echoed throughout the silence of the woods, and instantly, I became afraid. I could feel the weight of my fears heavily in my feet as I tried to run away. My heart rapidly pounded against the edges of my ribs, and with each step I took, I could hear something following me within the trees. I frantically stared off at different parts of the forest to see if I could find my way back, but then I realized that I was lost. I thought to myself, _how could I have gotten lost? I could have sworn that I was by the car._ The sounds in the bushes had polluted the air and the feeling of someone's presence developed heavily on my shoulders. I tried to continue running but my legs were becoming numb. My mind insisted that I run relentlessly, but my body had given up. I bent over to place my hands on my hips. Breathing had become difficult, but I was able to force the air through my lungs, as I tried my best to restore my heart's pace. Abruptly, I felt a cold hand firmly gripping onto my shoulder. The fear that I had felt was then released throughout the sound of my voice as I began to scream. Instantly, I knew that I was done for.

Within my scream, I began to hear laughter. Like swatting a bug from your shirt, I swiftly shoved the cold hand from my shoulder and immediately turned around to face where the laughter was coming from. To my surprise, it was only a girl. Embarrassed, I began to examine her while she continued laughing. She was very thin and tall. Her khaki shorts were a size too big and barely hanging onto her hips. She wore a white, wrinkled shirt with the faded lettering _Camp Shelley_ written on it.


	4. Chapter 4

She had a sandy colored rats' nest of a hairdo that must've never seen a brush in its lifetime. Finally her laughter ceased as she pushed her glasses up her freckled, small nose and spoke in a squeaky voice, "Why in the world were you screaming?" Still embarrassed I quietly responded, "I heard something in the woods, it was a howl… or at least it sounded like one." Laughter exploded from her mouth again as she bent over and slapped her scrawny knee, "No way!" she said. "Not in these woods, there's nothing but squirrels and raccoons in this place, and I am one hundred percent positive that they don't howl." Just as I was about to drop my head in shame, she held out her hand and gave me a welcoming smile. "My name is Marsha, what's yours?" Shaking her hand I awkwardly replied "Sara."

Before releasing hands I noticed the curiosity building in her eyes, and before I had the chance to ask first, she cut me off by asking, "So why are you here? They only accept kids who have done terrible things." I then began to think to myself _If they only accept people who have done terrible things, why is she here? She is so… nerdy! What could she have possibly done? Besides, I only cheated on a test and that's a pretty lame excuse to be sent here._ "I… cheated on a test." I exclaimed hesitantly. "That's it!? That can't be, are you sure?" Marsha asked as she yet again pushed her over-sized glasses up her freckled nose. "Yes, that is really it." I murmured under my breath. Just as I was about to question Marsha, I was instantaneously hit in the head by a pair of dull white sneakers. "Sorry Sara" my dad said, "I was aiming to your right, but I guess I was off by a few." "Ouch! Off by only a few? How about a lot, geez." I shrieked as I grabbed the sneakers from the dirt, then questioned my dad, "What are these for? I have my own sneakers." He walked over to me and gave me a similar pair of oversized khaki shorts like Marsha's as well as an old _Camp Shelley_ T-shirt. "Go to the outhouse and put them on Sara, then bring me your clothes and shoes when you're finished." He said in a stern tone.


	5. Chapter 5

As I headed to the run down outhouse I noticed that while my dad had handed me the uniform, Marsha ran off. I wondered where she had went, seeing as she is the only other person I've seen here besides my dad. After putting on the clothes, I immediately told my dad, "Wow dad, could I look more ridiculous? Do I seriously have to wear this? Please can we just go home?" My father's face turned sour, "Sara, stop complaining and give me your stuff!" he said angrily as he gestured his hand for the clothes in my hands. "I don't have time to sit here and argue with you. Now that you are dressed you should head over to the chow hall, that's where everyone is meeting for camp orientation." I relentlessly handed over my clothes and shoes, then hugged him goodbye. "I'll see you in two weeks dad, I will miss you. Please give Mom a hug for me as well." He paid me no mind as usual, threw my stuff into the trunk, got into his stupid red car, and then with a simple smirk drove off into the distance. _This is going to be the worst summer ever!_ I continue to think to myself.

"Sara, you're late! Please join the group at the fifth table." A short but stocky man yelled over the chatter of maybe fifty children. "Hello everyone, my name is Tom, and I will be one of the nine camp counselors that will have the pleasure in teaching and working with each and every one of you for the next two weeks!" he said cheerfully. Another counselor joined beside him. She was tall, chunky and with a pig-like nose. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she seemed fairly dorky. "Hiya! I'm Amy!" she exclaimed, "I am so super excited that you all are here! I know you all may be thinking that this month won't be fun, but I promise you that it will be a summer you'll never forget!" Amy continued to talk about how much fun we will have as eight other camp counselors' line up to the right of her and Tom. _They all look so strange_ I thought to myself. _All of their names are only three letters: Tom, Amy, Joe, Bob, Sue, Jeff, Ann, Bill, and Lee._ My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar squeaky voice. "Sara, we are in the same group!" Marsha said ecstatically. "Oh joy, at least we kind of know each other so we won't be outcasts," I responded hastily, seeing as the majority of our group had already became acquainted with each other. We have Camp Counselor Ann as our group leader. She is a very petite older woman. Her face was mostly covered in wrinkles and her hair was filled with grey streaks. Her outfit seemed fairly outdated compared to what everyone else was wearing and she wore brown, strapped sandals.


	6. Chapter 6

After the brief with the counselors, we were all sent to our cabins to settle in and go to bed. Not to my surprise, the inside of our cabin was just as bad as the outside. The squeaky wooden floor were beyond damaged, and look as if it was falling apart. There were two rows of bunk beds and each bed contained one sheet, a dirty mattress, and a small pillow with the words _Camp Shelley_. With disgust, I cautiously checked my bed for not only bugs, but to make sure it was sturdy. I laid down on the bottom bunk and before I close my eyes, I thought to myself, _worst summer ever._ During the midst of the gloomy night, I kept recalling in my sleep and the howl that I heard earlier. Maybe it was my imagination, but then again, it felt so real. Abruptly, I heard the sound of the front door of the cabin open. At that moment I was half awake, so I could only assume it was one of the other kids going to the bathroom. Although, instead of hearing the footsteps heading towards the door, I could hear them coming in my direction. The sounds of the squeaky floor got louder as I placed the bed sheet over my head. I wanted to look to see if it was maybe Marsha trying to scare me; but then I thought _what if it wasn't her? Maybe it's a counselor, but if that was the case, they would have at least said something._ Again, being a victim of curiosity, I rapidly pulled the bed sheet off from my head to confront the culprit. Only to my surprise there wasn't anyone or anything there. All of the other kids were still in their bed, sound asleep. I began to exhale, feeling some kind of relief. "I guess it was a dream," I said. But suddenly, I felt something prickly as it slowly began crawling up the side of my legs. Before I knew it, a loud scream had escaped from my vocals and resided in the ears of every child in the cabin. During my screaming attack, someone had flipped on the light switch and I managed to push off my bed sheets and jump out of my bed. I was then immediately approached by Marsha, whom seemed very concerned. "What's wrong, Sara?" Marsha questioned. I replied, "There was something in my bed! It's in the bed sheet! Over there!" We slowly began to approach the bed sheet and with each squeaky step, I began to build some courage. I quickly picked up the sheet as Marsha slowly peaked over my shoulders. Nothing. There was nothing there. "You were probably dreaming, Sara." Marsha said with relief. I quickly responded, "It didn't feel like a dream, it seemed so real." Eventually, everyone went back to sleep and after talking to Marsha, so did I. However, throughout the rest of night, I had the strangest feeling as if someone were watching me.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't remember falling asleep last night, only just waking up to the annoying sounds of Colors playing over the intercom. As morning approached I could see the bright orange and pink tinted sky through the cracked walls of our cabin and as I was about to let out a yawn a siren bellowed over the intercom. We were quickly evacuated from the cabins by our counselor and proceed to form a circle with other kids from different cabins. In the middle of the circle, stood a woman who seemed to be different from the other counselors. She was much younger with long, beautiful blonde hair. She had blue mesmerizing eyes and she stood proud with her head up high. Her skin was milky smooth and pure from any marks or pimples. "Listen up everyone", said the mysterious woman. "I am the Head Counselor. This is what you will know me as and what you will call me." She then held up three fingers and proceeded to talk. "There are three rules you must know here and live by while you are at beautiful Camp Shelley," she explained. "Rule one, each child will be given three tests to prove themselves and to make themselves better. Rule two, we will be grading and judging each child on their performance. If we feel that a child has truly become a better person, we will send them home to be with their family." Suddenly her face looked as if it had become cold and emotionless as she began to explain the third rule. "And rule number three, there is a restricted area beyond these cabins and deep within these woods. No child is allowed to go there, no matter what." After explaining the third rule, a sudden smile appeared on her glowing face and she replied, "Now, let's begin breakfast and after that, our first test!" The counselors began applauding as each child awkwardly clapped along.


	8. Chapter 8

The cafeteria was beside the Counselor's Den and reflected the same appearance as everything else in the camp. But to my surprise, the food was amazing! There were so many varieties of foods as well as sweets and the amount seemed endless.

"Eat whatever you like, however much you want, and whenever you want," Ann yelled excitedly. "All of this is for you guys, enjoy!" I'm not sure about the other kids, but I stuffed my face with four blueberry pancakes drizzled in caramel syrup and topped off with whipped cream! _Maybe this won't be the worst summer after all_ I thought to myself while I fixed a second plate to devour. "Looks like someone wasn't fed enough at home, isn't that right Sara?" Ann scoffed as she examined my plate. "No ma'am, it's not every day that I can pick and choose what to eat." I replied after putting a slab of bacon onto my plate. "Well eat up! Your uniform doesn't look like it fits properly you need to gain some weight." She mumbles happily as she walked away to examine the other children's breakfast choices. I finished piling the food onto my plate and sat back down at the table next to Marsha. She was elbows deep into a bag of chips while sipping on a soda through a neon purple bendy straw. "This breakfast is the most awesome breakfast EVER!" she managed to spurt out in between the crunching of the chips. "Enough about the breakfast" I said while pushing aside my plate, "I'm so full that I may explode… hopefully this test doesn't involve running or anything physical."

The sky became engulfed in clouds of gray, as the orange rays of sunlight began to wither away. A soft wind caressed the tree limbs making them dance flawlessly. Eerie music began to play over the intercom and then the Head Counselors voice chimed in, "Attention Camp Shelley patrons, your first test will be held in the Cabin auditorium due to the upcoming storm. Please place your plates on the racks, go to your cabins, grab your flashlights and head straight to the auditorium immediately. If you aren't there in five minutes, you will not only fail your first test, but you will be placed in a timeout." The intercom went silent and the chattering of all fifty children echoed throughout the woods. Marsha grabbed my forearm with both of her hands and practically drug me the entire way back to our cabin, "Come on Sara, we can't be late! We have like two minutes to get to the auditorium." She cried out frantically. We both grabbed our rusty flashlights and hurried to the auditorium. Our run there felt very strange, I got the same feeling that something or someone was following us. Luckily, we made it just in time!


	9. Chapter 9

Unfortunately Joey, a kid from Camp Counselor Lee's group was late by a whole fifteen seconds. The Head Counselor just stared at him with a disinterested facial expression and then with a simple nod of her head, Camp Counselor Lee grabbed Joey and excused themselves from the auditorium. "Where do you think he is taking Joey?" I whispered to Marsha as she was peeling rusty paint chips from the bench we were sitting on. Before she had a chance to whisper back the Head Counselor stood at attention. Her blonde hair pulled tightly into a high ponytail, not a single hair astray. The blinking light from the dust filled lantern hanging from the creaking ceiling didn't shine brightly enough for me to see exactly what she was wearing. Although, it didn't look like the ordinary Camp Shelley uniform. She stood on the stage and behind her was door with a sign that read _Test of Truth._ It was an unordinary green glittery door with a golden door knob. "This will be the first test! The test of truth," said Head Counselor. "We will see what each and every one of you are truly here for. Counselor Tom, please bring forward your group, followed by Counselor Ann's group." A solid two boring hours had passed, as we watched each kid one by one slowly enter the green door. They stayed in that room maybe ten minutes before exiting. Some of the kids from Tom's group came out smiling, giggling, and some were crying. Finally it was our groups turn to one by one enter the _Test of Truth_ door. "Grab your flashlights and line up!" Camp Counselor Ann had yelled over the sound of the thunder. "You will each enter one after the other once the person in front of you returns. Remember to be truthful, you must be truthful in order to pass onto the next test and potentially go home on time and not be retained." Five others including Marsha were in front of me in the line. One by one they entered, roughly twenty minutes had passed. I watched as each of the kids in my group came out with different emotions. Marsha's expression was the most memorable. As she exited, there was an odd vibe. Her head hung low as she walked past me, her eyes filled with fear. I then began to feel nervous, her body language had changed within a matter of fifteen minutes after entering that door. _I can do this, it can't possibly be that bad. Maybe Marsha was just trying to scare me_ I thought to myself as I slowly made my way to the door. With each step I caught myself gripping tighter and tighter onto my rusted flashlight, sweat began to trickle slowly down my face. I reached for the golden doorknob and before twisting it to open the glittered door something told me to look at Counselor Ann's face. She wore a twisted grin and her eyes were that of a black abyss.


	10. Chapter 10

I then opened the door and entered into a dark room. I quickly turned my flashlight on, its glow reflected off of the darkness. I pointed the flashlight in all directions, trying to figure out where I was supposed to go next. It reeked of dust and mold, along the walls were bookshelves covered in cobwebs. "Sara…" a voice within the darkness screeched out. A cold breeze seeped through the room giving my body goosebumps. "Hello?" I cautiously responded "who is there? Where am I supposed to go?" I questioned as I walked further into the darkness. "Over here Sara…" the voice called out again. It echoed softly, as I found myself in front of a hollowed doorway. "Enter my child…" it commanded. I did as I was told and entered into the room. It was practically empty except for an old stand-alone chair. "Sit down, and prepare for your Test of Truth to begin." The voice chimed. Just as I sat down, my flashlight went dark. _Oh no, not now! What am I going to do? How will I be able to see who I am talking to? How will I get out of here?_ I frantically began thinking to myself. Fear overwhelmed my entire body, I became stiff with terror. "Why were you sent to this camp?" said the eerie anonymous voice. I began to speak but suddenly had a moment of hesitation. I then replied, "I cheated on a test." At that moment, the room became consumed in silence. "LIES, LIES, LIES!" screamed the voice. The voice continued to echo throughout the room as a smoky cloud began to replace the air. My ears drowned in the very words _Lies, Lies, Lies._ I grabbed my ears, hoping to mute the sounds of the anonymous voice. I fell down to the ground and screamed as loud as I could, hoping that my words would silence the anonymous voice, but nothing happened. Suddenly, the room became silent once again. I then regained myself and firmly stood up. I looked around again, determined to find out where the voice was coming from. Seconds later, I noticed an old, worn down door in the far right corner. I wasn't sure if I was seeing things, but it seemed as if the door had begun to open. "Why are you here?" the voice repeated. Suddenly the door began to open, and slowly a hairy claw began to reach out of the door. Overcome by fear, I immediately ran to the green door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Why are you here!" the voice said angrily as it grew louder and more aggressive. "I… I…" my mouth wouldn't finish the sentence, in fear of the silhouette and the now loud pounding of my own heartbeat. Slowly, a wolf-like creature crept from behind the door and proceed to walk towards me. Its body was covered in gray prickly hairs and had eyes like the harvest moon. A fountain of drool dripped from the beasts' mouth and landed on the ground as it took each step. I frantically banged on the green door, screaming for someone to open it. "Please open the door!" Sadly, the door didn't open. In fact, I'm sure that no one could hear me on the other side. Still, I continued to bang on the door and screamed as loud as I could. The beast instigated and snarled as I cowered in fear. With each step, I could hear each howl becoming louder. Abruptly, the truth was released.


	11. Chapter 11

"I stole my dad's car and accidentally wrecked it! I had stolen it before, and this past time was like all the others except a dog had ran out into the street and caused me to crash in a tree!" I then pleaded, "It was an accident! A total accident!" At an instant, the creature had made its' way a mere inch away from a grabbing distance to my scrawny and shaking self, before the green door opened and without hesitation, I ran.

I was then greeted by the group of kids and Counselor Ann. Frantically, I grabbed her right hand before I could fully stop running. "There's a werewolf in there!" I screamed. Counselor Ann chuckled for a second as placed her left hand on my shoulder. "You must be seeing things, Sara. There's no such thing as werewolves." I pulled her towards the room and proceeded to take her through the green door. However, to my surprise, there was nothing there. "Is this supposed to be a joke? If so, you've done a great job Sara! I love jokes! I'm kind of a prankster too." She began grinned at me and I became sickened by her gleeful attitude. I scanned the room hoping to find some kind of evidence.

Immediately, I remembered the door that the creature came out of. "There! Behind that door!" I yelled. I rush to the worn down door and without hesitation, opened it. Again, there was nothing. As I went to turn away from the door to confront Counselor Ann, my shoulder was grasped by a shaggy claw. I instantaneously began to scream until I saw the cheeky face of Ann. I turned around, only to realize that it was Counselor Tom.

He stood behind me in a cheaply made wolf costume. In his right hand, he held a wolf mask that looked less in comparison to an actual wolf with buttons for eyes. "Hi Sara! I didn't scare you too much did I?" Tom said cheerfully.


	12. Chapter 12

Counselor Ann began to laugh as I stood there, speechless and confused. "That was pretty good, Sara!" said Counselor Ann, "You guys really had me going!" I finally regained myself and began to explain to her that Counselor Tom was not what I saw at first. "Of course it was me," Tom expressed. "There are no such thing as werewolves. We usually do this gag to get kids to tell us the truth whenever they refuse to." He began to wink his left eye and made a "thumbs-up" hand gesture towards me. "And it never fails," he said cheerfully. Afterward, we left out of the room, and even though I technically failed the first test, that was least thing on my mind at the moment. I began to suspect that there was a werewolf here in Camp Shelley, and that the counselors are hiding something. The problem, however, was that I couldn't figure out what it was. I confronted Marsha after the incident and told her what happened. She was still at disbelief about me seeing a werewolf and continued to say that it was all in my head. Nonetheless, she did agree that something weird was going on at Camp Shelley. Curiously, I asked her what she saw in the room, but she bluntly changed the subject. "We should explore the camp tomorrow, just to figure out what going on. I think it would be best to go after the second test," Marsha said as she pushed her glasses on her face. I agreed with her, but thought that it was kind of strange that Marsha wouldn't tell me what happened in the room when she went in. I left it alone for the rest of the day as we went to the cafeteria and back to our cabin. The next day came along and everything felt like routine. I woke up to the annoying sounds of the siren on the intercom, we all met up in a school circle, Head Counselor gave an odd speech about the three rules, we pigged out at the cafeteria, and left to go to our second test. Upon leaving the cafeteria, I felt as if my clothes were beginning to fit tighter. "Wow, I guess I've been eating a lot more than I thought," I told Marsha as I placed my hand on my belly. "Of course not, Sara," said Marsha, "You look fine." She smiled at me and I slowly began to smile back as we continued to walk towards our cabin. We noticed that the group of kids from our cabin were standing outside by Counselor Ann so we went to check and see what was going on.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Sara and Marsha!" Ann exclaimed. "I was just looking for you two, everyone else is in a group of two for the second test. Since you guys are always together, I guess that makes you a group." She smiled at us and began to explain the second test to everyone. While she was talking, I looked around and noticed that there were less kids here today compared to yesterday. "Where are the others?" I interruptedly said. "Others? This is everyone Sara!" she said gleefully. "Now don't interrupt, I'm explaining the second test." I started to feel uncomfortable and worried that there were missing children and that Ann didn't care. I assumed that they either went home or probably already headed to the second test. I continued to listen to Counselor Ann as she further discussed the test. What I got from her gleeful gibberish was that it was basically a maze and we both have to make it through in order to pass. "Teamwork is the key objective of this", said Ann. "Without it, you will fail." After talking to us, we were all formed up a formation and began walking through a rugged trail. While walking, we came across a dense area of the forest. A wooden sign stood tall in front of it and read the words _RESTRICTED._ "That must be what Head Counselor was talking about," I said to Counselor Ann. But weirdly enough, she didn't answer. In fact, she didn't even look in that direction. She kept smiling and walking forward, as if she blocked out the entire world. After five minutes, we finally stop in front of giant, cherry red tent. At the entrance, Head Counselor stood there in her "modified" camp attire in front of a sign that read _Maze of Trust._ "Welcome to your second test!" Head Counselor excitedly yelled. "Counselor Ann, your group will go first. Everyone else will follow after." The first two from our group to go was Marsha and I. After the last test, I was fairly uncertain about venturing into the tent. "Don't worry Sara," said Marsha as she grabbed my hand. "I will be there with you." After she said that, I built up enough confidence to go. After stepping into the tent, we were consumed in darkness. I strongly grasped Marsha's hand as we continued walking through the pitch black tent. Suddenly, spots of light began to appear one by one. Within seconds, the whole tent became illuminated. I looked over to Marsha, only to realize that she wasn't beside me anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't remember letting go of her hand but I instantly began to panic as I looked around, hoping to find her. Sadly, she was nowhere to be found. Soon after, I slowly began looking around the room, only to realize that it was entirely made of mirrors. I continue walking through room, thinking that I would eventually run into Marsha. However, with each corner I turned, I was constantly fooled by my own reflection. The silence of the room turned the sound of my little footsteps into the marching of giants. I was hoping that I had come close to the end of the maze, but as I looked around, the trail seemed endless. I called out Marsha's name, thinking she would probably hear me. The only reply that I received were the echoes of the room, mocking each and every word I said. As I came across another dead end, I hopelessly fell to my knees and became afraid. Due to the factors of fear and paranoia, I felt as if the walls were beginning to close in, but somehow, I managed to build enough confidence to stand up. I turned around to go back through the way I came in, only to see that it was completely blocked off. With no way out, I screamed for someone to help me. Again, the mocking of the rooms' echo filled the air and even though it drowned out my voice, I continued to scream. Second later, I soon noticed that the walls were actually moving in! I quickly pushed on one side of wall with all my strength, trying to prevent it from moving any farther. However, it was no use, and the walls continued to get closer. Feet became inches by the second as I cried for help. "Please! Marsha! Someone, anyone! Please help!" Still, the echoes of the room relentlessly mocked my plea as I fearfully cried on the floor. As I begin to accept my fate, the ground felt as if it dissolved from beneath my feet and suddenly, I was falling.


	15. Chapter 15

My vision became black and the only thing I could remember was waking up to Marsha and Counselor Ann hovering over me. "Marsha? Where am I? Where were you? What's going on?" I said as I began to stand up. Marsha responded, "I was behind you at first, but I think you must have took a different turn. I thought I saw you but it was only my reflection, so I continued on the trail." "Did the walls close in on you too?" I quickly asked. The confused expression on both Marsha and Ann's face had answered my question as I immediately responded, "Never mind."

"Sara, we believe that the darkness and paranoia got to you like it did last time, however this time you actually fainted." Counselor Ann began to explain, "We found you laying on the floor two corridors away from the exit." My eyes grew heavy with tears because I knew what she was saying had to have been a lie, and as I wiped my tears I noticed Head Counselor making her way over. "Sara, Marsha… it shames me to say that you both have failed this test. Due to not completing the maze you both will have cleaning duty for the rest of the week until the final test. Please go see Counselor Tom and he will show you what it is that you will be doing." She expressed in a firm yet harsh tone. We went over to Counselor Tom and was told that we were on clean up duty for tonight and to meet him by the cafeteria. As I began to walk away, Marsha came behind me and whispered in my left ear. "I believe you," she said softly. With disbelief, I asked why but she refused to tell me. "We need to figure out how to get out of this camp," Marsha said to me in a stern tone. "Tonight, after we are finished with whatever Counselor Tom has planned, we are going to escape." I shook my head in agreement and we began to plan our escape.


	16. Chapter 16

The day became consumed into the belly of the night as I prepared to meet with Counselor Tom. The stars in the sky danced among the edges of the moonlight as I walked towards the cafeteria. I could hear the mischievous sound of owls in the dark, as the noise of their flapping wings filled the air. I waited for Counselor Tom to appear, but strangely he didn't. Seconds turned into minutes as I impatiently waited for him to show up. I began to walk back to my cabin, thinking that maybe I would run into him on the way. Suddenly a silhouette figure walked towards me from the depths of the trees. I assumed it was Counselor Tom but soon realized that the figure was indeed much shorter. As the figure approached me, I soon realized that it was Marsha. "Sara, come on!" She said frantically. "I think I know where I can find a ride out of here!" She then grabbed my right forearm as we began to run. At some point I felt as if I was getting hauled due to her recklessly dragging me. I asked Marsha where we were going but she didn't answer. Before I knew it, we ran across the restricted area of the forest. I tried to dig my feet into the ground to stop Marsha but it seemed useless. "Marsha slow down!" I screamed. "We aren't allowed in the restricted area!" She then replied, "That's just some stupid rule." She then proceeded into the restricted area and even though I felt unsure about it all, I followed. As we walked through what seemed to be a maze of bushes, we suddenly saw a glimpse of light through the forest. As we got closer, we saw the counselors all surrounding a fire pit. We slowly snuck behind an old, rotten stump to get a better view of what was going on. "What do you think they are doing?" I asked. "I'm not sure I want to know," Marsha replied. Suddenly, Head Counselor emerged from the group and the chatter from amongst the other counselors became silent. "It is that time of the night again when we shall feast!" she shouted as she rapidly threw her hands in the air. The group applauded in excitement as Marsha and I looked at each other in confusion. "Feast?" we said simultaneously. At that moment, my face became covered in fear as the counselors began to change. The crackling sounds of their shifting bones echoed through my ears as they transform.


	17. Chapter 17

Their screams became howls and their body became covered in fur. The color of their eyes molded into the harvest moon as their hands became claws. They now stood around the fire pit not as humans, but as beasts of the night. I started to scream but was interrupted by the placing of Marsha's hands over my mouth. One of them must have heard what little noise I made and point it claws in our direction. "SOMEONE IS HERE!" screamed the beast whom I think was Counselor Tom. As I tried to move from the stump to run, I could feel stiffness growing within my legs. Marsha had ran off but she stopped to see if I was behind her. "Come on Sara!" she yelled. I overcame my fear for a brief second and began to run away. As we ran through the forest, I could hear the sounds of the counselors as they followed us. Their footsteps were loud and their howls seemed to come from every angle of the forest. I felt myself becoming fatigued quicker than usual as I pushed through the bushes. I thought to myself, _Why do I feel so tired? I think it must have something to do with all the food I've been eating lately._ "Follow me!" Marsha screamed at a distance. As I tried to follow her, my vision started to become blurry and I started to feel like I could faint at any given moment. I sensed the counselors getting closer as I continued to scream. Suddenly, we came across a run-down bus, mostly covered in moss with the name _Camp Shelley_ painted horribly on the side. "This way," Marsha said as she opened the bus door. I dragged my feet up the steps and forced myself in. Marsha then pulled a panel under the steering wheel and began to tamper with the wires. I frantically looked out the dirty windows, fearfully watching to see if the counselors would find us. Suddenly, I heard the engine of the rusty bus start up as Marsha grabbed the steering wheel and pressed her foot firmly onto the pedal. The bus rapidly drove off and as we began leaving the restricted area. I could see silhouettes of the beasts through the rear view window of the bus as they slowly faded away. I became relieved, but soon after, I was worried. "We have to tell the other kids!" I yelled to Marsha. Strangely, Marsha continued driving, while ignoring everything I had said.


	18. Chapter 18

I could hear the old engine of the bus roaring as it increased in speed. I grabbed the nearest chair and with each bump, I felt sudden impact beneath my feet. "Slow down Marsha!" I screamed loudly. I looked out the window and what I saw sent fear into the center of my soul. We had drove by the restricted sign that we saw earlier. I grabbed Marsha's shoulder and began to ask her why are we heading back but suddenly, she instantaneously pressed her foot on the brakes. Gravity took control of my body as I was temporarily lifted off the ground. Before I could react, I suddenly felt the cold metal of the walkway against my frail skin as I came crashing into the ground. I tried to recover from the fall and slowly stood up, only to be confronted by Marsha. She stood in front in me not full of fear, but of accomplishment. Her body gesture was different from when I first met her that day in the woods. A grin slowly crept across her face as she softly lifted her glasses from her nose. "What's going on?" I asked confusedly. "You failed two tests and broken the most important rule, Sara!" Marsha said gleefully. Anger slowly built inside of me as I wondered why it matter to her. It seemed so weird that she cared. "Why do you care if I passed or failed!" I shouted. As she looked at me, the bus became overcast in silence. I saw the truth in her eyes but hoped that it was only false. "Because here at Camp Shelley, each kid is appointed with a youth staff, which makes me yours," Marsha said excitedly. There is really no way to pass any of the tests here, everything is rigged for you to fail." Shocked, I began to yell for help. I tried to open the windows but soon realized that they were closed shut. As I started to panic and look for other ways off the bus, Marsha began to unveil the ugly truth about Camp Shelley. "You see, Camp Shelley is actually a place that parents send kids who are too much of a headache for them to deal with anymore," Marsha stated. "We've been doing this for more than twenty years, and we are highly recommended for most parents who have troubling children." As she continued to talk, I could hear the sounds of the other counselors as they closed in on the bus. Their silhouettes overshadowed us and the sound of their growls sent a cold chill down my spine. Their sharp claws grinded against the rusty, metal sides of the bus as they pressed their faces on the dirty windows. With so many things happening, I didn't notice Marsha moving towards the door handle. I begged her to let me go, but the look in her eyes told me the truth. Marsha wasn't the same girl who I thought was my friend and the she truly works at Camp Shelley. She grinned again and said without hesitation, "I really hope that you enjoyed your stay at Camp Shelley." The second she opened the door, I collapse to the floor and closed my eyes. I screamed but then realized that no one would hear it. The loud thuds of their feet amongst the surface grew louder as I quivered in fear.

I began to think to myself, _This can't be real, it's only a dream._ But at this point, I knew that this was real and that this was my fate.

 _This is definitely the worst summer ever._


End file.
